Zangetsu (dusza)
:Jeśli chodzi ci o Zangetsu w formie starca reprezentującego moce Quincy Ichigo, zobacz Zangetsu (moce Quincy) jest zhollowfikowanym duchem Zanpakutō Ichigo Kurosakiego materializującym się w jego świecie wewnętrznym. Często jest nazywany jako 一護|Horō Ichigo}}, の |Ichigo no naimen no Horō}} oraz .Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; strona 156 Zangetsu jest połączeniem Hollowa o nazwie White, który raniąc matkę Ichigo zostawił w niej cząstkę swoich mocy, oraz zdolności Shinigami pochodzących od ojca chłopaka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 540, strony 12-13 Sam twierdzi, iż jest odzwierciedleniem najczystszych instynktów swojego właściciela.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 234 Wygląd Ogólny jego wygląd zewnętrzny jest prawie identyczny jak Ichigo, odróżnia ich wyłącznie kolorystyka. Jest wysoki i szczupły, skóra i włosy Zangetsu są białe. Gałki oczne mają kolor czarny, a tęczówki są żółte.Manga Bleach; Okładka 25. tomu Ma czarne paznokcie. Ubranie wygląda jak kimono Shinigamich, z tą różnicą, że ma biały kolor, a przewiązany przez nie pas jest czarny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 110; strony 16-18Anime Bleach; Odcinek 39 Kiedy przechodzi w Bankai, nosi Shihakushō takie jak Ichigo, tylko że jest białe, a pas czarny. Oprócz tego, nosi czarną maskę z rogami jak Ichigo podczas pełnej formy Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 410, strona 9 Osobowość Zangetsu jest brutalny, buntowniczy i nieobliczalny. Słucha tylko instynktu walki, który wysoko sobie ceni, i podczas której wydaje z siebie szalone okrzyki. Jego ulubioną taktyką jest używanie oplotu na rękojeści miecza do wywijania nad swoją głową i rzucania nim w przeciwnika, gdy ten się tego najmniej spodziewa. Uwielbia dziko się śmiać, walczy jak szaleniec, nie reaguje na rany i często wpada w furię. Mimo swojej nieobliczalności stara się o dobro Ichigo, przykładem na to jest fakt, że zawsze daje mu wytyczne walki lub ratuje go w śmiertelnych sytuacjach. Fabuła Soul Society Podczas trudniejszych walk Ichigo, maska pojawiała się przy częściach ciała, w miejscach, w których rany byłyby śmiertelne. left|thumb|190px|Maska Ichigo po użyciu jako tarcza Kiedy Ichigo walczył z Renjim Abaraiem, wicekapitan używa Zabimaru, aby trafić Kurosakiego bliżej serca, ale Zanpakutō zostało zatrzymane z jakiegoś powodu. Po walce, Hanatarō Yamada znajduje maskę podczas leczenia Ichigo, mówiąc, że to ona zatrzymała Zabimaru, lecz Yamada ma złe przeczucia co do niej i wyrzuca ją do kanałów. Maska nie pojawiła się przez pewien czas.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 100, strony 3-4 Podczas walki z kapitanem 11. Oddziału Zarakim Kenpachim, Ichigo zostaje pchnięty w pierś przez przeciwnika. Umierający Kurosaki zostaje wciągnięty przez staruszka Zangetsu do wewnętrznego świata, gdzie spotyka po raz pierwszy swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa. Zangetsu wyjaśnia, że teraz jest czas na test czy Ichigo jest wart władania nim. Potem mówi pomarańczowowłosemu, że jeśli chce dzierżyć go ponownie musi go odebrać własnymi rękami, a jego przeciwnikiem będzie on sam.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 109-110 Kurosaki jest zmuszony do walki z Hollowem za pomocą Asauchi gdy jego przeciwnik walczy Zangetsu. Podczas walki Hollow Ichigo pyta Kurosakiego czy myślał, że pełna kontrola nad Zanpakutō będzie taka prosta. Stwierdza, że Ichigo myśli tylko o sobie i nigdy nie rozważał jaką moc ma Zangetsu. Hollow tłumaczy, że Zangetsu ma dużo więcej mocy i jeśli go poprosi to może mu jej trochę pożyczyć. Narzeka, że Ichigo nie zrobi tego, ponieważ nie wierzy w swoje Zanpakutō i martwi się tylko, że musi stać się silniejszy. Zmęczony zabawą Hollow decyduje, żeby pokazać Ichigo jak używać Zagnetsu we właściwy sposób i rusza do ataku. Gdy krzyżują miecze Hollow Ichigo jest zaskoczony, że to on trzyma Asauchi, a Ichigo Zangetsu. Potem Ichigo budzi się w realnym świecie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 111, strony 1-15 Prawdziwy Zangetsu opętał Ichigo, gdy Byakuya Kuchiki, sparaliżował go przy pomocy Kidō. Zangetsu zdominował kapitana, lecz Ichigo przejął kontrolę. Bount (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Zangetsu przejmuje kontrolę nad Ichigo przez moment Zangetsu był cicho przez jakiś czas, tylko pokazując swoją obecność w walce z Gō Kogą i jego lalką, Dalk, przed zmuszeniem do odwrotu. Ichigo poczuł wpływy Zangetsu w nim rosnące.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 82 Również pokazał siebie w jednej chwili (tylko oczy Kurosakiego zmieniły się na żółte; maska nigdy nie zaczęła się formować, i twardówka jego oczu nie zmieniły się na czarne) podczas walki Ichigo z Jinem Kariyą, raniąc go czarną Getsugą Tenshō, ale Przedstawiciel Shinigami odzyskał swoje zmysły wkrótce po tym.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 108 Arrancar Ichigo próbuje walczyć z dwoma nieznanymi mu Arrancarami, lecz wtrąca się Zangetsu, który próbuje przejąc nad nim kontrolę, lecz to nie pomaga a Ichigo zamiast opętany zostaje sparaliżowany. Sztuczna Karakura 190px|thumb|right|Zangetsu w formie Hollowa powraca Kiedy Ichigo się obraca, widzi swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa z aktywowanym Bankai. Jednakże Zangetsu ma długie włosy i czarną maskę z rogami oraz białymi liniami przecinającymi jego oczy. Wita Kurosakiego, który gapi się na niego nie mogąc nic powiedzieć. Zangetsu zdejmuje maskę i pyta, czy chłopak go rozpoznaje. Pomarańczowowłosy jest zszokowany, gdyż myślał, że pokonał go w ostatniej walce. Mówi, że jego przeciwnik powinien zniknąć, ale ten odpowiada, że musi żyć, jeżeli Ichigo chce mieć swoje moce Hollowa. Tensa Zangetsu przypomina, że Kurosaki pokonał w tej formie Ulquiorrę Cifera, i że ta forma pojawia się, gdy moc zaczyna dominować nad umysłem i nie ma możliwości kontroli Zanpakutō. Przedstawiciel Shinigami pyta Zanpakutō czy musi walczyć ponownie z Hollowem, ale Zangetsu zaprzecza. Rozmówcy Kurosakiego stwierdzają, że będą z nim walczyć jeden na jednego i zaczynają się łączyć przed oczami zdumionego Ichigo. Ich połączona forma ostrzega chłopaka, że tak naprawdę są jednym bytem - jego mocą - i rusza do ataku. thumb|left|190px|Hollow Tensa Zangetsu przebija Ichigo W czasie bitwy miecz Ichigo pęka na pół. Zhollowfikowany Tensa Zangetsu pyta, czy może jeszcze ustać a Kurosaki odpowiada, że postanowił, że nie podda się dopóki nie zmusi Zanpakutō do powiedzenia mu o Ostatecznej Getsudze Tenshō. Zanpakutō przypomina, że mówił już, że nie ma żadnego interesu w mówieniu mu o tym po czym znowu atakuje. Pomarańczowowłosy zauważa, że jeśli Zangetsu chciał go pokonać, to przy takiej różnicy mocy mógł to bez problemu zrobić na samym początku. Potem stwierdza, że tak naprawdę zamiast walczyć Zanpakutō mógł się po prostu schować. Przede wszystkim nie rozumie dlaczego w mieczu jego przeciwnika jest tylko samotność. Później Kurosaki coś sobie uświadamia i odsuwa swój miecz, tak, aby Tensa Zangetsu mógł go przebić. Zanpakutō gratuluje Przedstawicielowi Shinigami, że zrozumiał, że tylko przez zaakceptowanie jego miecza mógł osiągnąć Ostateczną Getsugę Tenshō. Ichigo zauważa, że ostrze w ogóle nie boli na co Tensa Zangetsu odpowiada, że oczywiście, skoro Tensa Zangetsu, którego dzierży był oryginalnie samym Kurosakim. Ichigo zauważa, że jego Zanpakutō płacze i pyta dlaczego. Słyszy prośbę przypomnienia sobie ich rozmowy o tym, że Zangetsu nie chce chronić tego samego co on. Zanpakutō przyznaje, że tym, co chciał chronić jest Ichigo. Ten zaskoczony pyta o co chodzi a Tensa Zangetsu mówi, że jest to związane z nazwą techniki. Następnie ujawnia konsekwencje użycia Ostatecznej Getsugi - stratę mocy Shinigami. Następnie żegna się z Przedstawicielem Shinigami. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Kiedy Ichigo walczy z Muramasą, ten wyciąga z niego Zangetsu i zmusza go do walki. Bez dostępu do mocy swego miecza, Przedstawiciel Shinigami szybko zostaje pokonany. Następnie wewnętrzny Hollow przejmuje ciało osłabionego Kurosakiego, lecz ten może jednak korzystać z umiejętności Zanpakutō i atakuje Getsugą. Następnie przytłacza Zangetsu i pokonuje go używając Cero.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 233 Kiedy chłopak odzyskuje kontrolę nad ciałem, Zangetsu znów staje przed nim, mówiąc, że chciał zobaczyć, jak silnie jego partner może zostać zraniony i przeżyć. Następnie uwalnia swój Bankai i zmusza go do obrony. Dzięki sile wewnętrznego Hollowa, Ichigo pokonuje Zangetsu i przywraca go do normalnego stanu. Zanpakutō wyjaśnia, że moc Muramasy to spełnienie czyichś największych pragnień, niezależnie od kosztów. Zangetsu nie chciał opuszczać Ichigo i wyjawia, że jego pragnieniem jest zobaczyć kto z nich jest silniejszy. Mówi, że nie ma już nic, czego mógłby go nauczyć. Spełniając swoje największe pragnienie, i teraz znając moce przeciwnika, Zangetsu zapewnia Ichigo, że jest teraz odporny na wpływ Muramasy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 235 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Hollow Ichigo próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem Ichigo Kisuke Urahara zdoła przywrócić moce Ichigo, ale jego Reiatsu jest niestabilne, jak niekompletna Zmodyfikowana Dusza. W rezultacie, moce Hollowa próbują przejąć kontrolę nad Kurosakim, ale zostają powstrzymane.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 336 Urahara zostawia w magazynie Ichigo skrępowanego Bakudō Kin, i wraz z Konem próbuje znaleźć sposób na ustabilizowanie Reiatsu chłopaka. Podczas nieobecności Kisuke i Kona, pomarańczowowłosy ma problem ze stłumieniem wewnętrznego Hollowa. Po kilku chwilach Ichigo nie daje rady powstrzymywać Hollowa i nieświadomie wykrusza się spod działania Bakudō i w końcu się przemienia. Przy wybuchu czarno-czerwonego Reiatsu, ciało Ichigo przemienia się w 1. formę Hollowa, gdzie ten zaczyna wędrówkę przez Seireitei.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 337 Podczas wędrówki przez Seireitei, napotyka kilku Shinigamich, których szybko pokonuje. Jego uwaga zostaje zwrócona na Ōko Yushimę, który patrzy na niego z politowaniem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 338 thumb|left|190px|Hollow Ichigo ratuje Rukię przed ciosem Kiedy spokojnie przechodzi przed Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo bezmyślnie atakuje go Cero, lecz ten robi unik i trafia w Reigai. Yushima idzie oglądać z rozkoszą walkę Reigai, lecz radość ta zostaje przerwana przez Hollowa Ichigo, który go wyczuł i atakuje mężczyznę ponownie. Yushima wtedy używa Shitotsu Sansen. Mówi mu, że nie jest nim zainteresowany. Hollow Ichigo się uwalnia i znowu atakuje Ōko, lecz ten używa Tenran, by potem unieruchomić Hollowa przy pomocy Kin. Po walce z przyjaciółmi Ichigo, Yushima odpowiada Rukii, że zamierza zniszczyć Soul Society. Przed zaatakowaniem Rukii, jego atak zostaje przechwycony przez Hollowa Ichigo, który używa własnego ciała do podjęcia ciosu.